I Can Finally Say It
by Jadepriestess
Summary: Out favorite blue eyed teen is finally admitting his feelings for a certain blue eyed dancer...
1. I can't believe I'm doing this

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I Can Finally Say It…

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" muttered the tall, blue eyed teen holding an envelope. For the past hour, he had argued with himself about whether to do what he was going to do or not. His sanity kept screaming, "NONONONONONONONONO!WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL COME OF THIS! NOTHING GOOD THAT'S FOR SURE!" While his heart kept saying, "BUT ITS NOT FAIR! WHY SHOULDN'T I TELL HER HOW I FEEL! SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" When he was on the brink of calling a shrink, (hey that rhymes!) he decided to just do it and get it over with.

By the time he came out of his own thoughts, he was already at his destination. 'This is sooo cheesy.' He thought to himself. He slid the note in the locker and left before anyone saw him. No one would have guessed that the note was in fact, a love poem for a certain blue eyed dancer.

I Can Finally Say It…

My Heart is pounding,

All Time has stopped.

My voice is gone,

To my sides my arms drop.

My feet are gone,

So is my head.

For a moments time,

I feel as if I'm dead.

I close my eyes and open them,

Nothing changes.

Suddenly,

My body rearranges.

I feel myself walking,

My hands are shaking.

I look around to see where I've been taken.

Now I'm here,

In front of everyone,

Trying to remember what has to be done.

I open my mouth.

I now know what I must do.

I will listen to my heart and say,

"I love you."

_To my one true love,_

_Anzu Mazaki_

_From your not so secret admirer,_

_Seto Kaiba_

Authoress note: Hey guys, this story has been re-posted because the other one sucked. A lot. Any who, this is not a one-shot and I will be updating this story very soon. Call it a two-shot if you will. Today I'm sick and at home, so it would really make my day if you guys reviewed. I've never gotten a review in my life, (and it's not because my writing stinks It's because I'm still brand new.) and it would make me the happiest girl in the world if I got my first review today.

Sincerely,

Jadepriestess


	2. Letters, Tournaments, and Midol, Oh My!

Authoress note: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I actually got 5 reviews! I'm sooo happy! Thanks to my very first reviewer ever:

**Gauri92:**Don't worry, the next chapter is here!

**QueenofHearts4u:** Thank you sooo much for the support! Yes, I know Seto would never write a poem _quite_ like that, but it was all I could come up with. Send me some of your poetry sometime! I'd totally love to read it!

**RogueGoddess007:** I'm so happy that you liked it! I feel so special! Teehee!

**RavenluvsBB:** Thanks for the compliments! No need to worry, the chapter is here!

**Darkangelwp05:** Eeep! Don't hurt me! The chapter is here! (Ducks under table) And I baked you all a virtual cake! (Holds out cake with candles) Happy reviewing!

_**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_

Hey guys, I'm super sorry that I forgot to mention that the last chapter was called,

'I can't believe I'm doing this'… Plus, I'm using the name Anzu Mazaki because Tea Gardner just wasn't working for me. Plus Anzu Mazaki sounds more romantic, no? Also this is no longer a two-shot. I'm going to make it a real story. I'll try to make it as long as possible without getting bored.

And now, without further ado, I give you, chapter 2! (Hey, it rhymes again! Teehee!)

Disclaimers note: I don't own Yu- Hey! Wait a minute! I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! ITS MINE!ALL MINE!(Sees real creator of Yu-Gi-Oh coming to kill me) Ahhhhhh! No! Wait! I was just kidding!(Sees creator walking away) Phew. Alright, here's the truth: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Midol.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_flashback_

"_**Person talking on phone."**_

I Can Finally Say It…

The letter, the tournament, and the Midol

"Alright guys, see you in 5th period!" called Anzu Mazaki to her best friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi Muto.

"Later Anzu!" They called. Anzu was on her way to 3rd period when she remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my math book in my locker again!" She turned around and went down the next hallway to her locker. When she got there, she saw something very odd. "What's that white stuff sticking out of my locker?" she said to herself. She cautiously opened the locker expecting some kind of prank or something to knock her down. And yet, nothing came. She opened her eyes to find a letter on the floor. 'What's this?' thought Anzu.

She was about to open the letter, when all of a sudden the bell rang. 'Guess it'll have to wait.' She thought. And with that, headed off to math class. What she didn't notice though, was a pair of blue eyes watching from a corner, and feeling slightly disappointed.

236921446218734612738462134701

Anzu's Point of View (P.O.V.)

'I wonder what that letter was about. I just can't get my mind off it, and it's driving me crazy! And Kaiba staring at me isn't exactly helping!' I thought. It was true. Our favorite C.E.O. was staring at Anzu expressionless. And Anzu wasn't exactly comfortable with this. In fact, she was a bit squirmy.

Kaiba's Point of View (P.O.V.)

'Why can't I stop staring at Mazaki God dangit!' I thought furiously. For some reason, I just couldn't stop staring at her. Her face, her eyes, her nose, her lip-. 'Hold on there Kaiba, dangerous territory.' I frantically searched the room for something else to look at but nothing came about. All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. 'Thank god! Saved by the bell! Or ring I guess. Hmm…ring…wedding…Anzu…Grrrr!' I quickly opened up my cell phone and stepped out of the class, ignoring my teacher's comments to sit back down.

236921446218734612738462134701

Normal Point of View (P.O.V.).

"**_Moshi moshi." _**Said Kaiba into his cell phone.

"**_Hello Kaiba boy. Did you miss me?"_** Asked a familiar voice.

"**_Pegasus! What the hell do you want?" _**He hissed into the phone.

"**_Oh come now Kaiba boy! Can't an old friend just call to catch up?" _**Pegasus asked innocently.

"**_Not when it's you no." _**Kaiba said bluntly.

"**_Fine then. I'll cut to the chase. I'm having an, oh, a little, 'get together' per say." _**Said Pegasus in an all too girly voice, like when a 48 year old woman is planning a Tupperware party.

"**_A 'get together'? And just whom is coming to this 'get together', per say." _**Kaiba threw back mockingly. He didn't like the sound of this.

"**_Oh, just a bit of a reunion of duelist kingdom. Yugi boy will be there of course and just about every other duelist that participated."_**

"**_What. Is. The. Catch." _**He asked/demanded, menacingly. He was starting to get an image of him holding Mokuba captive again. 'No! I'll kill him!' Kaiba thought. Just as he was about to accuse Pegasus, he spoke:

"**_You must bring a companion. Or as I like to call them, dates. This event is basically about social skills. It's a bit of a, 'test' if will." _** He replied smoothly._** "Well, ta-ta! I've got to go make arrangements for the 'test'. Oh, and don't even consider not coming. This is also somewhat of a tournament, and you do want your title back, no?"** _And with that, Kaiba heard a click, signaling the conversation was over.

236921446218734612738462134701

"Hey Anzu, whatchya got there?" Asked Joey. He was referring to the white envelope sticking out of Anzu's backpack. It was after school and they were all on their way home.

"What, that? Oh, I-it's nothing really! Just a letter from my dad on vacation!" Anzu lied. She had read the letter in the bathroom stall and found out why Kaiba was looking at her. She was appalled, flattered, and utterly confused!

'Why would he write something like that to me? I mean, he always acts as if he hates me and now it almost seems like he loves me! Well, I guess that I lo-. Whoa! Hold up! Where did that come from? I bet this is all just some joke to mess with me and my friends! Yes, that's it.' Anzu concluded. Though somewhere in a deep, dark corner of her mind, where her old, useless, and embarrassing thoughts department was, she knew she was denying something she had learned very long ago. She knew she had some feelings for the C.E.O., but did he really feel the same way?

She was now trying to sort out her feelings and Joey wasn't helping at the moment.

"But, I thought you said that your dad came back 3 days ago Anzu." Pointed out Tristan.

'Damn! Why is Tristan observant today of all days?' Anzu thought being snapped back to reality.

"O-oh yea, right, I t-totally forgot! Um…h-he left yesterday for the B-Bahamas." Anzu lied again. She just hoped they would buy it…

"Really Anzu? Because I thought that was him giving you a ride to school today." Yugi stated innocently.

Well, between being bombarded with questions, trying to make up good lies on the spot, and just finding out that a person she always thought hated her really loved her, well…let me put it simply. She snapped.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE ON MY BACK TODAY!IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO KEEP MAKING LIES TO GET YOU LARGE NOSES OUT OF MY BUSINESS, BUT I JUST FOUND OUT SOME USEFUL, FLATTERING, DISTURBING AND CONFUSING INFORMATION! SO JUST DO ME A FAVOR, AND SHUT UP!" And that is why you never want to get Anzu Mazaki pissed. She will come for you. With that, she turned on her heel, and left for home.

"……Midol?" , Joey asked.

"Midol." The others agreed. (Don't own that either though it is very useful.)

236921446218734612738462134701

Authoress note: Hey guys! Yes, I know it was short! Please don't hurt me! I just had major writers block and forced myself to write this. The next chapter will be coming soon, do don't worry! And I just want to tell you guys that, if I'm not updating as often as I should be…nag. Nag your heads off! Please! Because it's the nagging that keeps me going! I will never be angry with anyone who nags me a lot because I usually need to be nagged. Anyways, I know my story might be a little confusing because I have so many ideas now and I'm trying to fit them all in. Plus, if anyone really wants to be put in my story, just tell me and I'll try to fit you in. I like doing things like that. See you guys later! But until then, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The tables are turning

Authoress Note: Hey guys! Like, oh my god! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was super busy with school and homework and this contest thingy…. So anyway, the long awaited chapter is here!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Poisenpikmen, a very good friend of mine! Enjoy!

P.P.S. This chapter is basically devoted to Seto's thoughts on what he's done; more interaction between him and Anzu, and the tournament will be mentioned! If I ever forget about something that I said I would do, please remind me! I'm forgetful like that. Also, if anyone wants to be physically put in my story, just tell me and I'll add you in!Teehee!

Also, if I say Tea instead of Anzu sometimes, please correct me. I'm bound to do that.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'_When second selves are talking'_

I Can Finally Say It

Seto's Mental Battle and the Tables are turned…

"HEY SETO, I'M WEARING A THONG!" Screamed a very ticked off Mokuba. This was the 1,000th attempt to get his brother out of this trance like state. This didn't rouse his brother either. All Kaiba did in response was…well, nothing. He just kept staring into space with an aggravated look on his face.

Almost as if the dead had spoken, Kaiba finally responded,

"Leave."

Mokuba, feeling a bit aggravated himself that he couldn't get his brother to talk, left the room muttering something that sounded like, "Someone's PMSing." Little did he know what was going on in his brother's mind right now…

Seto's P.O.V.

'I can't believe I did that! How could I have made such an impulsive decision?' I thought. It's all just so confusing! 'I know that I like her; I've already confessed that much. Even though it took me about 3 friggin' years!' It was true. It had taken me three years of mental battles to finally confess to myself that I had _some_ sort of feeling for the blue eyed cheerleader.

"_So what else is there worry about? If you know you love her, then what's the problem?"_ said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

"_It's me, your conscience." said the mysterious voice again._

'Ha! That's a lie! I have no conscience!' I thought back in reply.

'Oh god, I'm arguing with myself. Here I go again.' I thought. 'Okay then, 'conscience', what do you want now?' I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'_I'm here to give you advice. It's what consciences do and stuff.' _Said my inner self or, 'conscience'.

'Oh yea, like the time that you told me that going with Gozurburo would be a good thing. That was you, right?'

'_Oh sure, just blame everything on the conscience! You have your own free will, you could've said no!'_ Here I let out a mental snort.

'_Anyway, that's not the reason I'm here for. The reason is to discuss Anzu and your feelings for her. Also the tournament thing that Pegasus has invited you to. You are going…aren't you?'_

'Well yes, of course! This is another chance to win my title back from Yugi! But, this thing is about social skills. Since when have I ever been 'social'?'

'_Well, you could start with this tournament. And on the plus side, this is a great way to get with Anzu!' _chimed my conscience.

'But how do I face her after I gave her that letter! I'm so embarrassed I - wait a minute! I've got it!' I thought happily. Strange, since when am I happy?

'_What, are you going to deny you ever sent it to her?'_

'Yes! It's perfect! She'll be so embarrassed that when I tell her that she'll have to make it up to me, then she has to come to the contest!' I thought. I mentally smirked, pleased with myself that I had come up with an answer so quickly. My second self blinked in surprise. 'Wait, how would I know if he blinks or not?' I thought quietly to myself.

'_You know I was just kidding right? I didn't mean that you should actually deny it.'_

'I know that, but it's still a great idea! All thanks to me. After all, I thought of it.'

'_No you didn't, it was my idea!'_

'Yes you did but, you are apart of me, no?' I thought back before I closed my conscience off completely. It was then settled. I was going to talk to Anzu and deny the thing. She'd be so embarrassed that my asking her to the contest would be no shock to her and she'd accept! It was perfect!

"Now where did I put my new trench coat – ah! There it is…" I muttered aloud. I need to look my best when I make Anzu look like a fool.

Normal POV

It was Friday afternoon at school. There was only 3 minutes and 19 seconds left until the bell rang, and everyone was mentally counting down, including Kaiba. 'As soon as the bell rings, I'll confront Anzu and deny everything. Once she's embarrassed and humiliated, I'll ask her to the contest! She'll have to accept.' He thought his plan over again and again. Just when he wanted it least, the worst thing happened…

'_You know you really shouldn't do this.'_ His conscience stated bluntly. He mentally groaned.

'Why do you care what I do to Anzu anyway, huh?' Kaiba thought back.

'_Because you are hurting the person you love! Also, you may think your plan is smart, but let me just say one thing.'_ He asked.

'What?' He said impatiently. There was only 1 minute left till the bell rang.

'_Let's just say, the tables will be turning, oh so soon…'_

'What the hell is that suppose to - .'

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! School was over, and it was time for operation, Denial, to take place.

Authoress Note: I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to leave it there! It's just too good of a cliffhanger! I'm also sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I hope that none of you hate me, (looks outside window and sees angry mob of fans) he he… (Sweat drops) well anyway, R&R! I'm requiring a total of 30 reviews in order for me to continue with this story! LATER!


	4. And the tables are turned

**Authoress Note:** Hi guys! Well, October 8th was my birthday, so I thought I was going to get this up by then but, obviously, it's a year later and here I am! I'M SO SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! Also, about the 30 review thingy, that was an accident. I meant to say that I would have like 10 more reviews, it wasn't a requirement. That was my fault, sorry! Also, the last chapter was name wrong. It was supposed to be Seto's Mental Battle and the Tables are _turning _not _turned._ This chapter is called the tables are turned, because they didn't turn completely in the other chapter. Sorry for all the confusion! Plus, those of you who wish me happy birthday will be put in my story!(If you want to be) Anyway, without further delay, here is chapter 4, enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ... But that won't stop me from "trying"! Coughstealingcough (Cackles evilly)…. (Still Cackling)… (_Still _Cackling)……

**I Can Finally Say It**

**And The Tables Are _Turned_**

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:

'What?' He said impatiently. There was only 1 minute left till the bell rang.

'_Let's just say, the tables will be turning, oh so soon…'_

'What the hell is that suppose to - .'

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! School was over, and it was time for operation, Denial, to take place.

Mylinethingwillnotworksoiknowitsstupidbutjustgowithitbecausethisismynewli

Normal P.O.V.

The moment the bell rang, Kaiba was the first one out of the door. It was a Friday, so the halls were filled quickly. Kaiba's eyes were skillfully sifting through the thick crowd, till he spotted the unmistakable chocolate haired head of an angel. She was in the group of her friends talking, laughing, and seemingly looking quite normal.

To the naked eye, one would think that she was just an ordinary high-school girl, having a nice conversation with her friends. But if Gozurburo had taught Kaiba anything, it was to never overlook any detail. So he stopped in the middle of the hall, and nonchalantly peered at her face from his distance. He saw nothing, and just as he was about to approach her, friends or not, he caught a piece of their conversation.

"So Anzu, you remember the other day when you were kind of upset? What was that about?" asked Yugi innocently. All the guys, Ryou, Joey and Tristan had been wondering the same thing. Now, with the way she had acted over the whole scenario in the beginning, one would think that she would blow up in their faces. Well, surprisingly, she took a different approach.

"Oh that? I'm really sorry guys, I was just super stressed out that day, I mean, with the dance team getting ready for our performance and all, and on top of that, half of the costume designers quit! So, I just had a ruff day. That was all, sorry." All the guys agreed, and didn't press the matter further. But it was when Seto Kaiba had let his tongue slip that his presence became known.

"Oh, she's good…" Kaiba had murmured, to a level which he suspected was quite low. Apparently, he forgot that 'dogs' have good hearing.

"Moneybags! What are you doin' lurkin' around over here? Not eaves-dropping I hope!" Joey called over to Kaiba.

'Shit! The mutt caught me!' thought Kaiba. He turned around with no expression on his face, though inside his mind was reeling with possibilities. None the less, he was going to go through with his plan.

"Anzu, do you recall receiving a letter the other day?" He asked with another one of is trademark smirks present on his features. If all went according to plan, she was going to burst into explanation about what she thought about. 'Then I'll just deny everything and tell her that the only way she can repay me for suffering embarrassment would be to come to the tournament with me! It's perfect!' he thought. Though something was a bit off about Anzu today; she wasn't smiling. She was…_smirking?_

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisali

_Anzu's P.O.V. (Point of View)_

I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He's trying to get me to make a fool out of myself. 'Well he should've learned by now that what goes around comes around!' I thought. So, using one of his smirks, I replied oh so sweetly,

"I'm sure I have no idea of what you're talking about Kaiba. I didn't receive a letter."

_Kaiba's P.O.V. (Point of View)_

'I guess I underestimated her.' I thought. She'd seen right through my scheme and was going to make me pay for it. I have to think of something fast to cover this up, but what? Think Think THINK!

"_Perhaps I may be of assistance?"_ My conscious interfered. I inwardly groaned. Seeing as I was desperate, I figured I'd give my conscious a second chance.

'Damn right you can be of assistance! This whole thing is going to back fire on me in about three seconds if I don't come up with something quick!' Before my conscious could respond, Yugi jumped in and for not the first time in my life, saved my ass.

_Normal P.O.V. (Point of View)_

"Anzu, what about that letter that you found in your locker the other day? When I asked if you wanted to hang out you asked me if you knew who sent it to you." Gosh darn it, Yugi with his wide-eyed innocence. No one would have ever suspected what he was really up to. 'If I can get these two together,' he had earlier thought, 'I just know they'll be a great match! After all, I never did get a chance to thank Anzu for setting me up with Rebecca, although I'm sure Becky would have done it herself sooner or later.' So here he was, trying to make it backfire on Anzu.

"WH- what do you mean Yugi?" Anzu was as of now visibly twitching. "I didn't get any letters! You guys are totally out of it!" Apparently, no one had taken notice to the fact that Joey, Tristan, and Bakura had left long ago to get some pizza. Apparently, no one really cared.

"Mazaki, I know you received a letter and I just wanted to say that- ."

"BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" And there was the last bell, signifying the end of the day. Anzu Mazaki, cliché as it might be, was 'Saved by The Bell.' Completely ignoring Kaiba and Yugi, she sprinted down the hallway and didn't stop till she was halfway to her house.

Iknowisawsomeonedothislinethingybeforemesoijustwantedtogivethemcreditfo

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Anzu cried from the front door. Just as she suspected, there was no one in the house, and there was no sign anyone had been but herself. It turned out that Anzu's lie to Yugi about her Dad going to the Bahamas was true. He had left a note on the table and left shortly after he drove her to school. She hadn't seen her Mom since Christmas, because she was on some huge business deal. But she couldn't help but hope that one day they would surprise her and be home when she came home from school.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit DOUBLE MEGA SUPER POOP!" Anzu chanted to herself. She was so thankful that it was Friday and that it would be two whole days before she had to deal with this problem again.

"Boom, why does Ra hate me?" She whined to her cat, Boomerang. She named him that when she was 7 and had received him for a birthday gift.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. As soon as it did, Anzu felt her body freeze over. She was almost 100 percent sure that it was either Yugi and the gang, or Kaiba. Personally, she was hoping that it was a deranged psycho. Anything would be better than facing her friends again.

Cautiously, she tip-toed to the door and look out the peep hole to find………….no one. She opened the door and saw that there was a package on her door-step. She almost jumped for joy, thinking it was from her parents. Anzu quickly grabbed the package and ran inside.

'Omigod! I knew my parents would never forget about me!' She thought. Without even bothering to read the return address, she tore open the package only to find the most breath taking dress she'd ever seen!

"Oh…..My……God….." She whispered. What she saw was something she never dared to dream of. It was a floor-length slimming gown. It had a very flattering neckline, and was sleeveless. The color was a stunning midnight blue, with gorgeous diamonds scattered on the bottom half. There was an opening slit in the middle part of the bottom of her dress where a lighter blue color was placed. The entire dress was made of the finest silk. She slowly looked through the box and found matching shoes, purse, earrings, bracelet, necklace and a note. All which looked very expensive. Only then she realized this wasn't from her parents.

'Why would my parents send me something this extravagant? They've never done so before.' Slowly, she glanced at the return address and nearly fainted. For it was from the cold hearted CEO we've all come to know (and possibly love): Seto Kaiba.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisa

So how'd you guys like it? I'M SO SORRY I'VE KEPT YOU WAITING FOR MONTHS FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I was going to make it longer but I wanted to leave a cliffy! I swear it won't take this long for the next chapter! Please R&R! No flames only constructive criticism I don't need to hear how much I suck on a daily basis!


	5. Careful Confessions

Authoress note: Forgive me…there is no excuse. I lost interest, had things happen in my life, and forgot about what I love to do most. But here it is. I probably won't keep up with it, but for now it is summer and I just need to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'Thoughts' "Talking" _Note or Letter_ _"Conscience" _**"Phone Conversation"**

Normal P.O.V.

"I don't understand…" whispered Anzu. Here she was, sitting on her knees in her school uniform in the middle of her living room, utterly bewildered. She had just received the most gorgeous, unexpected package from a person who she- quite honestly, she didn't know what to think about him at the moment. 'If…if Seto really loves me…then what does this mean for us?' she thought. Aside from being in life or death situations, and him battling with Yugi all the time, what did she really know about him? Did he know anything about her beyond his perception of her as an annoying optimist? Deep down, she knew she had always felt something for him…but was it only coming out now because of his confession? And she hadn't dared to think of the sickening possibility that… 'Maybe it was just a joke.'

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful gown, she glanced over at her cat, Boomerang, who was batting his paws at the light blue tissue paper; looking like a kitty without a care in the world. Curiously, Boomerang met Anzu's eyes with his cat ones, filled with what looked like concern. That was when Anzu lost it. She was tired, lonely, aggravated, possibly in love and horribly confused. She had gone from being a normal high school girl who loved her friends, to having her heart and head messed with by a guy she truly felt something for.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until her tears hit the tissue paper, making it transparent. Surprised, she touched her cheek to wipe them away. Slowly, everything that had happened over the past year came crashing down on her. The silent tears turned into sobs that racked her body, as her brain ran through it all. The tournaments, the kidnapping, the feeling of always having to be saved. Her, tied up and blindfolded in the back of a van, not knowing if she would live to see her best friends' faces again. Feeling like she belonged when she was with them, only to come home to an empty house every single night.

Her thoughts drifted to Kaiba, the man whose presence always set her at ease, even when he seemed to despise her. The fantasies of him holding her close and keeping her safe were what had kept her going since she'd met him and this whole mess had began. There was a time when Yugi had been that boy, but she learned long ago it was nothing more than a crush. After setting him up with Rebecca, she saw how happy they both were…and she wanted that for them. But was it so wrong to want something similar for herself? All she wished for since she was a little girl was to come home and feel loved…not abandoned. Her friends had helped fill that gap for a time, but as friends they couldn't satisfy all her needs. Anzu wasn't a little girl anymore. And if what Kaiba had done had really been a joke, it was the cruelest, because he wouldn't have realized he was dangling a gilded carrot in front of a starving horse.

Slowly, the tears began to subside. The sun was nearly setting as Anzu pulled herself out of her fetal position and into a sitting one on the carpet. The package lay open a few feet away from her, and for a moment she couldn't bear to look at it. Turning her face towards the turned off television, she focused on her reflection in the screen. Her hair was stringy, and matted to her tear-stained face which was flushed from crying so hard. Her skirt was crumpled, her shirt half unbuttoned, and cat hair clinging to her from when she had been petting Boomerang.

"I'm a mess." she murmured under her breath. Just then, she noticed something else in the television's reflection- a small card the size of her palm, sitting underneath the wet tissue paper. She walked over to it, and picked it up. She had seen it in the box earlier, but had mistaken it for the tag on the dress.

'Of course the dress has no tag, Kaiba has so much money he probably just had it made. I wonder if he even knows my size?' she thought. Anzu looked at the front of the card, which stated her name in a very elegant cursive. She opened it up, and began to read what had been written inside.

_Dinner 8 p.m. at L'Amitie. Be there and I'll explain._

_-Seto_

_P.S. Don't wear the dress._

As short as the note was, it sufficed.

'Same old Kaiba,' she thought, 'short and to the point.'

Slightly frustrated but much calmer than before, Anzu began to put everything back into the box, and walked into the kitchen as she pondered on whether or not she should go.

'If this is a joke, he could still be trying to make a fool out of me…but then again, maybe he really does want to explain. He sure as hell has some explaining to do! Besides…it is just dinner, right? But…what the hell would we talk about? Oh hi Kaiba, I guess we've both been secretly in love with each other? No, no NO this is STUPID! I'm not going. I'm NOT GOING and he can just kiss my OPTIMISITIC ASS!'

With her decision made Anzu huffed aloud, satisfied that the insane mental screaming had had a purpose. She glanced at the note one last time before putting it back into the box when she noticed something odd. Eyes widening in shock, Anzu brought it closer to her face to make sure what she saw was correct and not a trick of light.

"He…he signed his first name" she whispered in disbelief. It was true- Seto Kaiba had written, yes WRITTEN with his own hand, this note. Not only had he written it himself instead of having a secretary type it up, but he had signed with his first name: Seto. She blinked, and ran her fingers over the note just to make sure it was real.

"Kaiba is extremely wealthy, busy, and powerful. The guy runs a major corporation at the tender age of 18. If he actually took the time out to put this entire thing together, then…then maybe it's not a joke after all,' Anzu realized, hope filling her heart. Wavering for a moment, she glanced at her kitchen wall clock- 7:12 p.m. She stood there motionless as the seconds ticked by, a war going on in her mind. If she threw away this opportunity, she would wonder for the rest of her life what could've been.

Without another thought, she placed the package onto the wooden table, and darted upstairs to take a shower.

"If I hurry, I can make it." Anzu murmured hopefully.

Quickly discarding her clothes, she jumped into the steaming shower, washed her hair and shaved her legs within 10 minutes. Stepping out into the steamy bathroom, Anzu checked the clock by her sink- 7:22 p.m. She grabbed her toothbrush and ran into her bedroom as she brushed her teeth and dried her hair at the same time. After thirty seconds of rifling through her closet, she let out an aggravated scream.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" She yelled, flinging shirts and skirts onto her bed along with her tooth brush and towel. Her bedroom had rapidly transformed from a perfectly tidy, picturesque area of sleep into something reminiscent of a tornado hitting it. Clothes were strewn about; just about every color under the sun adorning her floor and dresser. Just then she remembered the dress her mother had sent her from Paris, France last year when she'd gone to Fashion Week.

'Yes, it's perfect! Not to formal, but nice enough to wear out.' She thought. The dress was a black, knee length cocktail dress with a halter neckline, and a handkerchief skirt. The neckline was deep enough that it showed a little cleavage, but not enough to make anyone stare. She grabbed the thin wrap that went along with it, and threw her cellphone into her purse. Hurriedly, she searched for a clock. It read 7:45 p.m. Thinking she might have just enough time to put on some makeup, she started for the bathroom when there was a knock at her door. She grabbed a pair of black kitten heels out of her closet, and answered it. The door opened to reveal a man she did not recognize, wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses, despite it being evening.

"Your ride, Miss Mazaki," the man said to her. He gestured to the black town car behind him. Anzu was very surprised. She had been ready to call a cab, never imagining he would send someone for her.

'Wow, he is serious… I guess it was a good idea I had decided to go, or else I would have looked like hell when I answered the door. I wonder what this guy would have done had I told him I wasn't going?' Anzu looked over the man in the dark suit. He appeared six feet tall, was dressed in mostly black, and looked like he worked out seven days a week.

"…On second thought, I don't want to know.' She decided. Giving him a small smile, Anzu locked her door and made her way to the car. He held the door open for her and she climbed in. Once settled, the driver got into his seat and gave her a small piece of paper. Confused, she quietly cleared her throat and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir, I'm sorry but what is this?" She asked. Anzu indicated the paper but holding it up between her two fingers. The man nodded in acknowledgment, and told her to read it. She did as directed, and opened the third note she had read in the past two days.

_Anzu, if you're reading this then you have obviously decided to give me a chance to explain myself. Thank you. I shall see you soon._

_-Seto _

Again, the note was written in his hand. She smiled at it and ran her fingers over the words.

'He has such nice handwriting…makes mine look like I'm mentally challenged' Anzu thought to herself. Before she knew it, the driver announced they had arrived at L'Amitie. A little startled, she thanked him as he helped her out of the car. Anzu glanced up at the restaurant, which had its name lit up very nicely. She walked through the mahogany French doors to find the restaurant moderately filled, and searched the crowd for the host. Within moments of arriving, the host found her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, can I help you?" the man said in a perfect French accent. Anzu smiled and replied,

"Yes, I'm um… well I guess I'm meeting someone here." She admitted. God she was so nervous. Why was she nervous? It was just Kaiba for heaven sakes! He is just a tall, dark haired guy with dark blue eyes… cobalt blue eyes to be exact, which have a sweet look to them if you get close enough…and some seriously toned arms…not to mention his juicy, full lips that could be all over me- WHOA WHAT THE HECK SLOW DOWN THERE MAZAKI!' Anzu quickly broke off the thought, afraid of what she would have thought next. She just then remembered the host was speaking to her, and tried to listen to what he was saying.

"…So if you could jest tell me ze name of your party, I can seat you immediately mademoiselle." Just as Anzu was about to reply, she felt a hand gently place itself on the small of her back.

"She's with me." Completely shocked, Anzu whipped her head around to see that it was none other than Seto Kaiba who had spoken for her, and was now touching her back with his hand. The host appeared slightly frazzled, obviously recognizing Kaiba and began to stammer over his words.

"Oh but um ah of course, r-right this way Monsieur." The frightened host stumbled. He led them to a small table for two in a secluded part of the restaurant. The table was very simply decorated, with a white table cloth and a single lit candle. The atmosphere was intoxicating, as Anzu took note of the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. Light chatter filled the small space, containing no more than twenty people. Captivating paintings adorned the walls, showing quaint scenes of story book cottages settled on cobble stone roads, along with pictures of trendy women enjoying croissants and cappuccinos at a chic bistro. Paintings of grapes, wine, cheese and bread were everywhere you looked, and despite it being only a small restaurant, Anzu felt herself being transported to a place of wonder and excitement. She managed to tear her eyes away from the decor to steal a glance at Kaiba. His face was set, seemingly emotionless, but not cold and calculating as was per usual. There was a slight softness to his eyes tonight- he appeared to be very relaxed…or maybe it was just the dim lighting. Who knows?

With more tenderness than Anzu had ever dreamt possible, Kaiba gently guided her to her seat with his hand still pressed on the small of her back, and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. The host left them their menus on the table and vanished as though he'd never been there in the first place.

Anzu stared in open shock as Kaiba took his seat. He had never so much as laid a finger on her since she'd known him, and here he was touching her back and standing next to her with a closeness usually reserved for couples. Realizing she was being rude, she looked down at her lap, but snuck a quick glance at his face. Surprised, Kaiba's eyes widened as he quickly averted them from her gaze. She couldn't believe it- she had actually caught Seto Kaiba staring at her.

'Is…is that a blush?' Anzu pondered this notion curiously, but decided against it. 'No, of course not I'm being stupid, he must just be warm.' But alas, it was a blush, and deep down she knew it. Something was starting tonight…she could feel it.

Seto's P.O.V. 

'Damnit, she looks good. Better than good, she looks incredible,' I thought as I looked her over. 'I still can't believe she came. She looks _incredibly_ sexy. How that girl keeps her legs so toned I will never know. She just keeps casually crossing and uncrossing them, obliviously teasing the living shit out of me. And where the hell did she find a dress like that? It literally hugs Every. Fucking. Curve. Not to mention shows off her cleavage quite nicely. God her skin looks delicious. I can already picture it: dress on the floor, her chocolate hair gently sweeping across her shoulders, sweat glistening from her skin, moaning my na- DAMNIT SETO GET IT TOGETHER!' Stunned at my own thoughts, I shook my head to quickly rid myself of them. 'What the hell am I thinking? I feel like some creepy pervert thinking about her like this… I should probably say something to her… but what?'

_"I know! You should ask her to bear your children! That's a marriage proposal in some countries you know," _chimed in my conscience happily. I inwardly groaned, 'Shut up conscience.' I thought irately, then sighed. 'Great, now I'm arguing with myself in front of another person. I guess I am psychotic.' I concluded sarcastically. I cleared my throat which caught her attention, and her head snapped up from looking at the table. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Anzu." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but inside my heart was racing. Luckily, she gave a nervous smile.

"Hello… Seto," she replied after some hesitation.

Normal P.O.V. 

Anzu nervously racked her brain for what to say, but found it was unnecessary because Kaiba broke the ice, and continued to break it.

"Thank you for coming tonight. You look…very nice." Seto complimented her. A little taken aback, Anzu replied,

"Thank you Seto. So do you." Then they both just stared at each other, each at a loss for words. Luckily, the waiter interrupted them.

"Bonjour! What can we interest you in this evening?" asked the smiling waiter. Both Anzu and Seto were slightly startled, neither having looked at the menu. However, Seto took charge on this one.

"Surprise us," he said, with an almost mischievous look in his eye. Anzu liked that look…she found it sort of sexy. Turning back to her, Seto said "I don't eat here often so I can't order a usual. You're not allergic to anything, right?" Anzu narrowed her eyes, grateful for his pleasant attitude but still craving well deserved answers.

"Not unless you count confusion as an allergy Seto. So how about you start by telling me exactly what is going on here?" Anzu replied a bit snarkily. As nice as this all was, she was very interested in getting to the bottom of it already. Seto sighed, appearing resigned.

"Alright, here's the deal," he said. "The note in your locker you found… it was from me. Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it, something in me just told me to. I guess I've just always-" He had to stop there. He couldn't say anymore, it was too difficult. The thought of rejection had crossed his mind, but now it was absolutely palpable, and he wasn't sure if he could really go through with it. Kaiba didn't realize he was staring at his hands until Anzu touched them. Shocked, he resisted the urge to pull them back. Cautiously, he looked up at her face…she was smiling.

"I um… if you're willing to put yourself out there… I suppose I have to do the same. The note was sweet…juvenile, but sweet. It screwed with my brain in ways you can't imagine though." She admitted with a laugh. Seto just looked confused.

"Why did it screw with your brain? If anything I thought you wouldn't think much of it, even consider it as a prank."

"Well at first I believed it was a prank… but I didn't like thinking of it that way. It screwed with my head because I… I really wanted it to be true." Anzu felt on the verge of tears. There, she had said it. Everything was out in the open now. They both sat there, silent, with Anzu's hands still covering Seto's. He lightly grasped her hand, asking her silently to look at him. She obeyed, and saw something astonishing. He looked more nervous in this moment than she had seen anyone look in their entire life.

"Anzu…I'm not a man of many emotions. And even when I have emotions, I'm not the type to admit them- even to myself. It's taken me a long time and several shrinks, but I can finally say it. I… I feel something for you Anzu. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it's something strong. I know I sound like I'm crazy or sick, and maybe I'm both. All I know is that I couldn't keep living how I was. I put up a wall and act like I don't want people around me, and that's actually because I don't. I don't like people. People are just after money and power, and don't care who they step on to get it."

"Not all people Seto. Maybe all the people you work with at Kaiba Corp., but not every human being is like that." Anzu interrupted. She didn't like where this was going… 'I feel an insult coming on,' she thought. However, he once again surprised her by agreeing with her.

"You're right- not everyone is like that. You're not like that." He finally stated. 'Damn that took a lot of rambling. You sound like an idiot Seto! Get to the point already!' he thought to himself. He took another breath to steady himself before continuing. "You're a good person Mazaki. Sometimes annoying, but good." He laughed good naturedly to show he was joking. "I want to spend my time with you. You're the only one besides Mokuba and Yugi who I believe is a decent person. I just… I just don't want to be alone."

Anzu sat quietly, taking this all in. She knew exactly what he meant by the last statement, and almost felt a tear come into her eye. This was her chance to be with someone that wouldn't make her feel alone anymore. She needed to take it now. She needed him.

He could tell from the blush in her cheeks she was shaken, but enjoying this. Anzu smiled with happy tears in her eyes and asked coyly, "Do you want me to be your girlfriend Mr. Kaiba? Because if so, all you have to do is ask." He smiled back at her, and for the first time they both felt at ease. Their food came, and everything was delicious. Whatever wasn't, Anzu made jokes about and Kaiba's laughter came easier as the night wore on. It was like they were living in a different world, one where status, power, and judgment didn't exist.

'It's like he's an entirely different person' Anzu thought. She was really loving this side of him. They were both still a bit nervous and cautious, but conversation was always easy for Anzu. She asked him random questions and he answered, only ever asking a few himself. Once their empty dessert dishes had been taken away, Seto looked over at her and smiled.

"You know, for a while there I thought I might have to fight Yugi for more than a title," admitted Seto, a flash of heat rising to his cheeks from his sudden boldness. Anzu stared back at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Why else would you fight him?" She questioned, completely oblivious. Despite him best efforts, Seto felt his cheeks heat up again after just slightly calming down.

"I thought that you and Yugi were an… erm… an_ item_." Now it was Anzu's turn to have her face feel flushed with embarrassment, but she recovered quickly laughed it off.

"Haha, no not at all, in fact I set him up with the girl he's with now, Rebecca Hawkins. They're very happy together," Anzu said sweetly. She really did enjoy other people being happy.

It hadn't seemed like more than forty-five minutes when Anzu glanced at the clock above to realize it was almost midnight. 'Wow, I can't believe four hours have passed, it feels like we just got here' she thought. The restaurant was closing, so Kaiba paid the check and then helped Anzu up from her seat. She gladly accepted, and they held hands as they walked out of the restaurant. Just two people enjoying each other's company, not a care in the world. Suddenly, Anzu began to feel tired. Without a second thought, she leaned her head against Kaiba's shoulder, whom was shocked but not unhappy. Very sneakily, he inclined his head towards her and smelt her hair.

'Smells like orange blossoms…I can't believe that Anzu Mazaki smells like orange blossoms. I can't believe that I'm…I'm in love with her. And she knows, and seems to reciprocate the feeling…' Interestingly enough, Anzu was thinking something very similar.

'He smells so good, like a damp forest… if that makes any sense. Why the hell would Seto be in a damp forest?' she thought. As soon as they both got into the limo, Kaiba rolled up the divider so they could have some privacy. Anzu continued to rest her head on his shoulder, drifting off slowly to sleep. Just then, she remembered the whole reason she had come to dinner in the first place.

"Kai-Seto, I have a question." Anzu said sleepily. 'I'll have to get used to calling him Seto now. Hmm…such a nice name.' Kaiba laughed quietly at her drowsy speech.

"Shoot." He replied, ready for anything. He was on top of the world, and there was nothing that could make this moment any less perfect than it was. He'd done it. He'd opened up and gotten the girl, even if it had taken him a few years to get there.

"Why did you send me that package with the dress? What's it for?" She asked. Kaiba tensed up and stopped playing with her hair, which he hadn't even realized he was doing until he ceased. He'd forgotten all about the tournament. Well, he might as well continue explaining, since it seemed to be on the menu for the night.

"I have to attend another tournament… at Pegasus'. I am required to bring along a date…I was hoping that would be you, considering you and I are…" He trailed off, still having trouble with the word 'couple'. However, Anzu just smiled with her eyes closed and finished his sentence for him.

"You mean since were together?" she posed it as a question. Once she felt him nod his head, she continued. "I suppose I should be more concerned because it's Pegasus, but I'll worry about it more tomorrow. Right now I'm too slee…py…" and with that, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, his heartbeat serving as her lullaby. Once arriving at her home, he attempted to rouse her, but it was no use. Her eyes were bolted shut with sleep. So he did the gentlemanly thing. He got out of the car, opened her front door, picked her up and carried her inside. He'd found her key in her purse, and replaced it there once it was unlocked. He glanced around, and seeing no rooms on the first floor, assumed hers was upstairs. Carrying her up there was surprisingly easy, seeing as how she was very light in his arms. She cutely snuggled closer into his hold, and he smiled. How this girl had managed to melt his heart, he would never understand. Gently, he placed her into her bed, and pulled the covers over her. He left a note on her nightstand, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Anzu. I really do." With that, he quietly let himself out, and had his driver take him home. That night was the best night of sleep either of them had in a long time.

'I can't believe she's mine' Kaiba thought as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.


	6. Authoress Note

**Authoress Note:** Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the chapter thing. What happened was every time I reposted it, I noticed some mistake in grammar or something that didn't make sense, so I'd remove it, make some changes, add to it, then repost it. Every time I've reposted this chapter I've added more to it to make it more in depth, or to fix grammatical errors. Like I said earlier, I probably won't keep up with it; I just want to write right now. Sorry for the alerts, I forgot that people can favorite these stories and then get alerts when chapters are updated. If you look at my publish date, it was 2005…long time ago. I was 12 when I started so forgive me if my memory is a bit foggy. Anyway, I'm currently not working on the new chapter so don't expect it very soon. I'm putting more priority on my college calculus class than this story at the moment. Sorry.


	7. Waking Up

Authoress Note: Just a little teaser of what's to come. Just wanted to apologize again for all the alerts from the last chapter. Hopefully it won't happen with this one

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'Thoughts' "Talking" _Note or Letter_ _"Conscience"_**"Phone Conversation"**

**Seto Kaiba's Home**

For the first time since before he was adopted, Seto Kaiba had slept a full eight hours. And it had been the best eight hours of his life, second only to his date with Anzu the night before. With a small smile on his face, Seto slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes to see sunlight struggling through his dark, navy blue drapes. Feeling so well rested, he had no trouble at all pulling his white down comforter off of his body, and stepping onto the sand colored carpet. Slowly, Kaiba made his way over to the absurdly large glass window, framed in lavish silver crown molding and gently moved the curtains to their respective sides. The sunlight immediately blasted through the glass, filling the entire drafty room with light, as though the dark and heavy curtains had literally been strangling it, and suddenly allowed it to breathe.

He looked down at the city of Domino below him, and marveled at all the things he was seeing. Small children riding brightly colored bicycles, business men on cell phones strolling briskly down the sidewalk, an elderly touristing couple flashing their cameras nonstop as they walked through the city; it was such an ordinary day to all these people, but to Seto Kaiba, it was not. Today was Saturday, April 24th. Today was the day after Seto Kaiba had confessed his love to Anzu Mazaki, something he hadn't even realized needed confessing until earlier this week. It was all so rushed and hurried, but at the same time so damn slow.

They were seniors this year, and while this meant nothing to Kaiba who already owned his own major corporation, the rest of Yugi and his gang- including Anzu- would be leaving soon to take on their own dreams. He already felt like he'd waited so long to be able to let people in, and now that he had the ability to somewhat do so, everything was about to change. The last tournament seemed like years ago at this point, and so many things had happened to change his outlook on life. Though he would rather be ripped apart in four different directions by stampeding rhinoceroses then admit this to Yugi or anyone in his 'fan club', he had learned something about the "Heart of the Cards", and the meaning of friendship. Again, he would never admit this to anyone. Hell, he couldn't let the world know he'd gone soft! Although Anzu Mazaki was rapidly making that happen…

"Anzu…" Seto whispered as he continued to stare out through his window overlooking the city. His thoughts continued to drift to last night and all that had occurred. For a few moments, he pondered on if it had all been a wonderfully realistic, stress induced dream. However, the moment passed quickly with a shake of his head, and he didn't doubt it another second. Of course last night had happened. The best night of his life couldn't have been a dream. Not with the great mood he was in.

Kaiba took a deep breath before turning from the window to glance at his silver bedside clock, which read 8:37 a.m. Knowing it was early but not having enough will power to resist, Kaiba casually reached for his cellphone sitting next to the alarm clock. Quickly scrolling through his contacts, he didn't have to look far through the 'A's to locate Anzu's number. Pressing send without a second thought, he waited for her voice on the other end to answer. Even after last night, he still felt slightly nervous. He was changing very quickly to the people around him, but only because his change on the inside had taken so long to occur. He needed to remember caution when he acted to as not to frighten people…but caution tended to fly right out the window these days. Especially when it came to Anzu.

**Anzu's Place**

Anzu smiled dreamily as she…well, dreamt the morning away in her comfy bed. Her body was so used to waking up at six a.m. on the dot, but since she hadn't gotten home until around twelve last night, her mind decided to let her body recharge a bit more. When she'd reached her fifth dream of being rescued from a tower by throwing down her hair, which turned into a rope of Duel Monsters cards that came to life and saved her from a diabolical turtle, Anzu started to feel herself descending. Before she realized what was actually happening, Anzu rolled completely off of her bed and onto the unforgiving floor, taking her comforter along with her.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she was rudely awakened from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed the back of her head to check if she was okay, and after lying on the ground for a few minutes deemed herself fine. Still a bit too detached from reality to fully awaken, Anzu lifted herself up from the ground and crawled back into her twin bed. Just as she was drifting off into her dream world again, her eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper on her bedside table. Rousing herself as much as she could muster, she flopped her entire arm onto her bedside table and dragged the paper to her face. Groggy, but no longer grumpy, she made her eyes focus on the writing.

_Anzu, you fell asleep in the limo on the way home last night, so I brought you to your room myself. Hope you slept well._

_-Seto_

Definitely awake at this point, Anzu read the note over again as the events of last night came flooding back to her.

"Me and Kaiba are…together now." It took her by surprise that she'd actually said it aloud, but doing so made it easier to believe. Last night, they had both expressed their feelings for each other after quite a few years of denying it, and things had gone so well that she'd apparently fallen asleep in his limo. Going over the note once more, Anzu found herself slightly embarrassed.

"I can't believe I fell asleep on him! I'm such a horrible date." Berating herself for being so tired last night, she blamed it on the emotional rollercoaster which had occurred before the dinner. Glancing at the note again, she blushed as she realized he'd probably carried her up to her bedroom, seeing as how there was a note next to her. Shrugging it off, she sat up in bed and sighed.

"What is it with this guy and notes?" She thought humorously. It was actually kind of cute she thought. Her eyes wandered to her alarm clock on her bedside table, which had just changed from 8:36 to 8:37 a.m.

'It's still pretty early,' Anzu thought. She placed the note in the top drawer of her nightstand, and was snuggling back into her pillows when she heard something familiar.

"ZZZZzzzzZZZ. ZZZZzzzZZZ. ZZZzzzZZZ." She laid there for a few seconds before realizing her cell phone was vibrating in her purse on the floor in front of her bed.

"Oh crap!" she mumbled as she jumped out of bed and snatched her purse. After rifling through it for a moment, she picked up at the last buzz and answered with a slightly out of breath, "Hello?"

"**Anzu, it's Seto. Good morning,"** said the man on the other line. Slightly shocked that he'd called her, she paused in her response for a moment, reminding herself that they were basically dating at this point. Anzu smiled; she was going to enjoy getting use to that.

"**Good morning Seto. How are you?"** She asked with a smile. She could hear him grinning through the phone as he spoke.

"**I'm fine…great really. How'd you sleep?" **He asked. Anzu blushed, again remembering that he'd obviously carried her up to her room.

"…**Excellent actually. Um, thank you for, um, bringing me home last night…I am so sorry I fell asleep, I must've just been exhausted from the whole school week of studying for finals."**

Seto chuckled into his cell phone. **"Hn, I forgot that you still have to take those. I'm exempt of course, my diploma has already been sent over to my home. I just have to keep going for the formality of it." **And the fact that he enjoyed seeing Anzu every day.

"**Well we can't all be loaded geniuses like you Seto. Some of us have to actually study to remember things," **she teased good naturedly. She was no dumb brick, but she also didn't have a super computer brain like Kaiba did.

The line went quiet for a moment after Kaiba laughed quietly at her jest. They were both thinking the same thing, though neither would admit it aloud: What now?

Kaiba, always great at coming up with answers and solutions, suddenly couldn't recall his main reason **for calling Anzu this morning other than to just hear her voice.**

"**So what's with you and notes? I've gotten about four from you in the past week already. Is it some kind of neurotic tick you have or what?"** Anzu joked whole heartedly. For just a few seconds she couldn't hear Seto on the other end, and wondered if she had offended him. About to apologize, she heard him in the middle of a laugh and realized the phone had just cut out.

"**Yes, I suppose it is a bit odd. I started writing notes to Mokuba when he was younger to always let him know where'd I'd be in case he couldn't find me and someone lied to him about where I was. The note would let him know where I really was because it would be written in my hand. Plus it's just convenient. I can explain things fully without being interrupted." **

"**I think it's sweet,"** Anzu admitted boldly. She bit her lip, anticipating his response.

"**It's really just a habit…"** Seto trailed off, already feeling a blush rise into his cheeks from the compliment. Quickly shaking it off, he got right back into why he'd called.

"**So seeing as how it's Saturday, it's April, and Kaiba Corp. isn't particularly busy, which means I'm not particularly busy, and I was hoping you wouldn't be too busy, therefore we could-"**

"**I would love to spend time with you today Seto,"** Anzu interrupted him. He was so cute when he got nervous. He always over explained things. Continuing on, she inquired, **"What did you have in mind?"**

Seto smiled, grateful for her cutting him off his aimless rambling of words. Thinking over what he had planned for the day, he replied smoothly into cell phone, **"I have some ideas."**

Authoress Note: Sorry it's super short, this was all I got done and just decided to post this little bit. More will be up soon hopefully. Happy reading


End file.
